


You're The One...

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk Nicole Haught, F/F, Flirty Waverly Earp, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: Nicole's life will never be the same after meeting a very attractive cocktail waitress. But, will she remember how she got that ring?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	You're The One...

“Welcome to Las Vegas,” the flight attendant announced, as Nicole’s plane touched down.

She had made it in time to celebrate a friend’s birthday, last minute problems with a major project almost keeping her from attending the weekend celebrations. Too much work and too little play were making her life dull. This would be her chance to kick back, let her hair down, enjoy the break. All one night of it.

Her figure-hugging black dress on, make-up applied, hair swept back, she headed out to dinner, everyone in good spirits, drinks flowing. Next on their agenda Britney’s live show, beyond amazing, she and her friends up out of their seats dancing. Finally a casino, scantily clad women parading round the tables, croupiers working their magic. She won big at roulette, a bottle of expensive champagne ordered to celebrate her good fortune.

A cocktail waitress brought it to their table. Prettier than anyone she had seen before, all smiles, opening the bottle as her friends chatted and congratulated her on the win. “Is there anything else you’d like?” the waitress asked, throwing a seductive wink at Nicole, followed by a look to let her know she had her attention.

“You.” Nicole replied, more direct than her usual subtle approach, already regretting she said it.

The waitress was used to customers coming on to her. “Sadly, I’m not on the menu, even for someone as good looking as you. What if I bring you a margarita instead?”

“If that’s your name,” Nicole countered, recognising her ability to act cool and sophisticated, as well as her chat-up skills needed way more practise.

“It’s not. But, if you want it to be, I’m okay with it. Have a great evening.”

“No, wait. How do I find you again?”

“Ask for Ocean at the bar. They’ll buzz me. You enjoy yourself now.”

And with that she turned, Nicole watching as this attractive, self-assured woman moved off to do her job, asking other visitors if they wanted more drinks. Something about her made Nicole want to follow. The champagne she had already consumed perhaps, the tight uniform she was wearing, the decadence of Las Vegas. Her friends wanted to find another venue, somewhere quieter to enjoy their time together before they all had to go their separate ways.

She sat enjoying the music, yet another glass of champagne before her on the table, friends continuing to congratulate her on the roulette win, more toasts for the birthday girl. Nicole’s mind was on Ocean. _Ocean, who calls themselves that?_ she wondered, as she sipped her drink.

“You okay?” Shae asked, topping up her glass. “You seem a little distracted.”

“I’m fine. Listen, I’m going outside to get some air. It’s really stuffy in here.”

“You want me to come with you?”

“No. Stay. Won’t be long. Get more champagne in.”

Nicole handed Shae more of her winnings, grabbing her jacket from the seat, heading outside. She knew where she wanted to go, her legs carrying her the short distance back to the casino where that waitress worked. “Is Ocean still here?” she asked, the young guy behind the bar looking at her. “She said to ask for her.”

“Yeah, she’s still on. Want me to buzz her for you?”

“I forgot to give her a tip.”

The guy gave her a knowing smile, picking up a phone, speaking to someone. Nicole waited, looking at the others lined up at the bar, wondering if she was doing the right thing. A hand on her back made her jump. “Hey there, you still want that margarita?”

Nicole turned, seeing the waitress, her smile lighting up the whole room. “Sure. I’d like that.”

Ocean moved to the other side of the bar, putting her tray down, proceeding to make Nicole that margarita. “You here for the weekend?” she asked, sliding a glass across the counter towards her.

“Friend’s birthday. You work here?”

Ocean laughed. “No, I snuck in. Shush, don’t tell anyone.”

Nicole felt her cheeks burn. “Sorry. I meant how long have you worked here?”

“Six months. Finished college, needed somewhere to recoup my losses. Begin medical school in the fall.”

“Clever as well as stunningly beautiful.”

“Why thanks,” Ocean replied. “What about you? What do you do?”

“New York real estate.”

“Wow, impressive. You always wanted to do that?”

“God no,” Nicole replied. “It’s my father’s firm. Didn’t have much say in the matter.”

“New York. The city that never sleeps.”

“Say, you could come visit. I’ll show you a good time. And, that sounded so wrong.”

Waverly smiled, wiping the bar with her cloth. “I’ve had worse chat up lines, trust me. Working in a place like this I’ve heard it all. My shift ends in ten minutes. It’s been great talking. Enjoy Las Vegas. The city that also apparently doesn’t sleep.”

Nicole watched as Ocean walked away. “Wait. I…do you fancy getting something to eat?”

The waitress turned, studying Nicole, in two minds whether to take up her offer. “I don’t normally, but I’ll make an exception for you. Can you give me a moment to change?”

Nicole waited at the bar, sipping her margarita, wondering if she was about to be stood up. The waitress emerged a few minutes later in her own clothes, Nicole trying to tear her eyes away, failing miserably.

“I know a quiet bar,” Ocean said, studying Nicole’s face, a smile that said she approved.

It was the perfect venue. Cosy, intimate, small booths allowing them to talk. Ocean sipped her beer, picking at the fries they were sharing, occasionally looking over, a shyness that wasn’t there before.

“So, you like what you do here?” Nicole asked, taking another sip of her drink.

Ocean played with the neck of her bottle, her eyes avoiding Nicole’s. “Not really. Long hours, but its good money. And, I get to hang out with some cool people.”

“Where are you attending med school?”

“New York. Spooky right.”

Nicole felt a flutter in her stomach. “You never said before.”

“I know. It’s a whole different life. Separate from here. So few ask me about it. They only see Waves, the waitress. All body, no brains. Well, the guys do.”

“Waves. Is that your name?”

“Waverly. Guys I work with thought it hilarious to call me Ocean.”

“Waves. It suits you. Way better than Ocean. No, I get it about here. It’s all show. Look, I can’t deny I didn’t notice your body. But, this, what we’re doing now, this is even better.”

“I know right. I miss intelligent conversation, even normal conversation. I miss using my brain. Still, I wanted to come here. Change of scenery and all that jazz. What’s your name?”

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“With the red hair.”

“Always wanted hair your colour.”

“No, yours is better, more noticeable. That, and being tall. And, attractive.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nope. This isn’t exactly the place to find someone. It’s all so transient.”

“Can imagine. Me neither. Too busy. Unlovable, I guess. Sorry, this is going to sound really forward but, could I have your number. And…”

“Only if you give me yours. I can call you when I get to New York. You could show me that city of yours.”

Nicole hesitated, not wanting the evening to be over quite so soon, wondering if she could eek it out for another hour, or so. “Sorry, you're probably tired. I'm hopeless at this. Look, if you fancy a nightcap at the Bellagio.”

Waverly moved her gaze from the beer bottle, glancing at Nicole. “Oh, right. I shouldn’t. It’s late. Your friends are probably wondering where you are.”

“Just one,” Nicole pressed, determined to give it all she had.

“Okay, just one. I’ve not been inside the Bellagio.”

“Well, now’s your chance. My suite overlooks the fountains.”

“Suite. Okay that I must see. Just one, mind. I have an early shift tomorrow.”

The room was dark when Nicole woke. Blackout curtains helping to keep the morning sun from blinding her, the thumping in her head relentless. She managed to sit up, her mouth dry, nausea taking over. She found the bathroom just in time, hanging over the toilet, a feeling of relief once she vacated the contents of her stomach.

Turning on the light over the mirror, she winced, too bright for her delicate condition. She was glad she remembered to pack painkillers in her toiletry bag. Two swallowed with water, her reflection informing her she had had a very good night. Her phone buzzed, its sound deafening even from the bathroom. Shae wanted to know why she disappeared. Fourteen other messages from the group, worried about her, their timeline suggesting she went wandering shortly before midnight.

She crawled back into bed, hoping to sleep off the volume of booze she’d consumed the night before. A movement next to her told her she wasn’t alone. “Hi, you okay?”

“What the...”

“Sorry, I can go if you like,” the person next to her said, sitting up, reaching out to turn on the side light.

“Ocean?”

“Waves. Do you need me to get you anything?”

“How did we end up…”

“You were pretty drunk.”

“And, you stayed the night.”

“Kind of did, yes. After I suggested we do tequila shots.”

“God. So that’s why my head feels like this. Did we?”

“You passed out as soon as you hit the bed. Kind of undressed you.”

“Kind of,” Nicole realising she was only in her briefs. “I’d say definitely. God, I should know by now not to touch tequila.”

“Me too. I’m due in work in a short while. Fun day ahead feeling lousy.”

“Do you mind if I just lie here and die.”

It was then she felt something on her left hand. She lifted it in front of her face, staring in disbelief. “What the…”

“Ah, yes,” Waverly began. “We also kind of got married. You insisted.”

“We’re married? What the...”

“You don’t sound as keen as you did last night.”

“We’re married?” Nicole feeling another wave of nausea. She made it to the bathroom, hanging over the toilet once more. Returning to the bedroom, she stood staring at the attractive waitress, naked in her bed, now her wife, supposedly. “How did we end up married?”

“You said you wanted to see what it would feel like.”

“We’re married?”

Waverly got up, Nicole not wanting to look, her eyes all over her body. At least her new wife was beautiful. “I’ll go. It was great. Really. Hope you feel better.”

“You can’t go. We’re married. I…”

“It’s fine. I’ll get dressed.”

Nicole found the edge of the bed, staring at her hand, wondering why she had no recollection of visiting a wedding chapel the night before. “I can’t believe I got married. I’m against marriage. I’ve always been against marriage.”

“I know. You told me repeatedly last night. How you weren’t the marrying kind. How your job was too demanding. How unlucky you’ve been in love.”

“Wow. That must have been a fun conversation. I guess I haven’t found the right one. Well, until now.”

“Guess so. I mean, this was a little rushed. Hardly any time to get to know each other.”

“You could say that. And, you’re okay with this?”

“I usually take quite a long time to get to know someone. I might come across as bubbly, but I’m really shy.”

“So, how does this work?”

“Marriage? No idea. It’s as new to me as it is you.”

“I can’t believe we got married.”

Waverly was dressing, her back to Nicole. “I really need to go. I’ve got to be in work in an hour. So do not feel like it today.”

“You could stay here. We could get to know each other a little better.”

“I can’t. I’ll be sacked if I’m late.”

Waverly moved round the bed, kneeling before her, slipping the ring off her finger. “It’s my ring. You borrowed it from me last night. You put it on, said if you were going to marry anyone it would be me. And, I said…”

“Thank fuck. I really thought. Although, I guess I must have meant it if I did that.”

“Listen, I really hope you find the person you do want to marry eventually. You’re too incredible to be without someone. And hey, you gave it a try with me.”

“Could still be you. I mean, you’re moving to my city. We could…”

“We could.”

“Can I call you? When you get to New York.”

“Sure. Anything but Ocean.”


End file.
